


Зануда

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит отказываться от искренних приглашений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зануда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167698) by Sweet Babboo. 



> If you enjoy the story, why not acknowledge and appreciate its author, Sweet Babboo:) All merits are hers, all mistakes mine! Если фик вам по душе, погладьте автора - TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub) :) Все достоинства - ее, все ошибки мои :)

– Ну что вы, я всё понимаю. Бывает. Да, конечно, в другой раз. До свидания, - Чандлер аккуратно положил трубку телефона обратно на рычаг.  
– Дайте-ка угадаю: еще одна «никак не сможет»? – сочувственно хмыкнул Майлз, покосившись на инспектора. Тот пожал плечами, стараясь скрыть разочарование. Так долго набираться решимости, чтобы вообще пригласить кого-то на рождественский корпоратив – и вот вам, пожалуйста: отказ за отказом! Надвигающийся праздник всё сильнее вгонял в депрессию.  
– Это уже третья. Сговорились они, что ли? Так и знал, что ничего у меня не выйдет.  
– А вы приходите к нам, сэр. Джуди с детьми вам всегда рады.  
Чандлер благодарно взглянул на сержанта.  
– Спасибо вам за предложение, Майлз. Но я лучше просто останусь дома. Не так уж и хотелось идти на корпоратив.  
– Уверены? Вы в самом деле нам не помешаете.  
– Вполне уверен. Передавайте семье привет и поздравления.  
– И все же не стоит вам сидеть одному, когда есть и другие варианты. Рождество, как-никак.  
Не то чтобы Чандлер ненавидел праздники. Но после смерти родителей с Рождества словно осыпались все краски. Нарядные открытки, жизнерадостные поздравления, рождественские гимны – всё казалось пустым и, хуже того, напоминало о прошлом, когда жизнь была счастливее и проще. Когда он сам был проще.  
– Я в порядке, Майлз, – повторил Чандлер, подбавив в голос твердости. – Ступайте домой.  
Сержант одарил его скептическим взглядом, но воздержался от дальнейших комментариев. Натянув пальто, он решительно направился к выходу.  
Дождавшись, пока Майлз не удалится на безопасное расстояние, Кент нервно прокашлялся и двинулся на штурм кабинета инспектора.  
– Сэр?  
– Кент? Почему вы еще тут? Рабочий день давно закончился.  
– Я как раз собирался уходить, сэр, но заметил, что у вас горит свет. И случайно услышал ваш разговор с сержантом. Сэр, если у вас нет планов на завтрашний вечер, могу я пригласить вас на ужин? Я ждал родителей, но они не приедут, и теперь у меня море еды, зато нет компании.  
Чандлер нахмурился.  
– Мне не нужна благотворительность, Кент, и не надо меня опекать! – отрубил он.  
– И не собирался, сэр. Я не думал… – промямлил констебль, для которого такая реакция стала полной неожиданностью.  
– Я не нуждаюсь в жалости и в том, чтобы со мной нянчились из-за праздников! Благодарю вас за приглашение, но я как-нибудь справлюсь сам.  
Кент молча проглотил обиду. Он собрал всю свою храбрость, чтобы пригласить инспектора – и что же? Тот отказывается, даже не задумавшись! Вот так и делай искренние поступки от всей души. Развернувшись, он взялся за ручку двери, помедлил и обернулся.  
– Я приглашал вас не из жалости, сэр. Просто не хочу встречать Рождество в одиночестве.  
Когда за констеблем закрылась дверь, Чандлер уронил голову на руки и тяжело вздохнул. К депрессии добавились вина и стыд. И зачем было срываться на Кента? Даже если констеблем двигало сочувствие, это не повод швырять приглашение ему обратно в лицо, заодно облив ушатом негатива.  
Инспектор чувствовал себя преотвратительно.  
– Ненавижу это время года. 

– Ты уверен? Хочешь, мы можем задержаться и составить тебе компанию? Времени еще с избытком.  
– Что, остаться тут и пропустить всё веселье в клубе? Не сходите с ума, ребята! – Кент благодарно улыбнулся. Всё-таки у него замечательные соседи.  
– И бросить тебя одного? Идем с нами! Келли с Чарльзом точно не будут возражать, если с нами придет ещё один человек.  
– Спасибо за предложение, но я просто хочу остаться дома. А вы идите, отжигайте там и за меня не беспокойтесь.  
Оставшись один, Кент вздохнул, открыл холодильник и печально воззрился на свой будущий одинокий рождественский ужин. И услышал звонок в дверь.  
– Я же сказал вам… – открыв дверь, Кент осекся на полуслове. На пороге стоял Чандлер. С рождественским пудингом в руках.  
– Еще не слишком поздно принять ваше приглашение, Кент? – с тревогой осведомился инспектор.  
Кент просиял рождественской ёлочкой.  
– Конечно, нет! Проходите, сэр!  
– После того, что я вам вчера наговорил, вы имеете полное право швырнуть этот пудинг мне в лицо.  
– Родители научили меня не разбрасываться едой, – отпарировал констебль и забрал блюдо из рук инспектора. От вполне невинного соприкосновения пальцев у него заколотилось сердце. Впрочем, не только у него.  
– Я только накрою на стол, сэр. Если захотите что-то выпить, бар в вашем распоряжении.  
Предложение констебля оказалось как нельзя более кстати. Алкоголь поможет успокоить нервы, с надеждой подумал инспектор. Это глупо. Кент – просто коллега, подчиненный. Да и сам он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы вести себя, как влюбившийся по уши подросток… Тогда почему он то и дело украдкой поглядывает в сторону Кента, стоит тому отвернуться? В последнее время констебль видел в нём образец для подражания – но возможно ли, что не только?..  
– Ужин на столе, сэр, – прервал его мысли Кент.  
– Что? А, да, отлично...  
– Надеюсь, вам понравится, сэр. Я нечасто готовлю, и повар из меня не ахти. Зато порции большие!

– Кент, даже не верится, - Чандлер опустил вилку и взглянул на констебля.  
– Сэр? – тревожно встрепенулся тот.  
– Потрясающе вкусно! Почему вы скрывали свои кулинарные таланты?  
– А вы не спрашивали.  
– Я просто не знал, что теряю. Вы можете приглашать меня на ужин в любое время.  
Кент зарделся и молча возрадовался, что инспектор поглощён едой и больше ничего не замечает. В том числе и цвет его щек.  
– Я рад, что вы пришли, сэр, – тихо ответил он.  
Чандлер внимательнее взглянул на констебля. Живое выражение лица, блеск больших карих глаз – а ведь Кент и в самом деле очень привлекателен.  
– Я тоже, Кент. Я тоже… 

– Спасибо за ужин, Кент. Это было нечто невероятное.  
– А вам спасибо за десерт, сэр. Почти так же вкусно, как мамина выпечка.  
– Буду считать, что это комплимент. И подумать только, что я мог всё это упустить исключительно из-за собственного занудства.  
– Нет в вас никакого занудства, сэр, и никогда не было. Не для меня.  
Внезапно Чандлер подался вперед, легко скользнув губами по щеке констебля и застав того полностью врасплох.  
– Сэр?  
Инспектор чуть улыбнулся и многозначительно взглянул вверх. Они стояли прямо под омелой.  
В глазах Кента блеснуло лукавство. Осмелев, он потянулся вверх, к губам инспектора, в глубине души ожидая, что его оттолкнут. Вместо этого руки Чандлера внезапно оказались у него за спиной, прижимая всё крепче и не отпуская.  
– Ммм, – наконец произнес инспектор.  
– Полностью согласен.  
– Майлз был прав.  
– Насчет чего?  
– Он сказал, что мне не стоит сидеть одному, если есть и другие варианты. Спасибо, Кент.  
– Одним «спасибо» не отделаетесь, сэр, – констебль многозначительно придвинулся поближе.  
Улыбнувшись, инспектор притянул его к себе. В этом году Рождество определенно удалось.


End file.
